chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Of Pioneers, Plagues, and Plots/Quests
Ongoing Quests A diplomatic meeting is to be held in Dania, in order to smooth out the wrinkles of Alexi's attack on the town. The ancient tomb of orcish war chief Graz, the Chosen of Hell, was found, sealed by Bukhari design, under Trask's hold. After battling through some undead, the party found a pair of massive black doors. Even after the best of their efforts, the door could not be opened. It would magically force back anyone who attempted to force it, except for Trask. Ralis, knight-captain of Aristes, seems to have gone full madman. He accused Vera of heresy, and the party of conspiring against him. Despite dropping these charges after a raving speech in front of the town, he seemed quite at peace. Now, he has apparently stolen Arunusii, and is roaming the world in search of power in order to star in history's greatest tale. Although they still reside in and protect the town, the Task Force remains in an unofficial capacity, acting as independent adventurers with largely similar duties. A many-armed fiend by the name of Thyryzx attempted to enter the Prime Material, but was driven back to Hell by the party. He, however, said that particular portal was not his only way into the Prime. The psicrystal given to the party by Gustav Gauss has been unlocked by Severus, and was revealed to contain a memory detailing the outline of Sebastian Stahl's plan to reawaken Mystras, the Goddess of Magic, in order to cripple the world's magic and place it back in the hands of a deity. Thaddeus, the brother of Gregor Blackrain, is ostensibly dead from a disease similar to the one afflicting Dania. However, Donovan searched for him, and discovered he is actually in Irongate. Palisidus and the other spirits of the estate have been put to rest, and the estate is quiet for the first time in decades. However, Palisidus' blade remains drained of his "legacy". Hennison is dead, and Aurus' blood oath is fulfilled. But the man who took out the hit, Victor Nimand, is sill alive. Completed Quests The party gained an audience with Mondarion by impressing the three families of the Irongate Syndicate. The party has reached their new home of Dania, and has been awarded their land and economic stimuli. The trip was bumpier than they expected, but it's good to be home. Even if home is an impoverished, plagued little pioneer town. The circus is in town at Dania. Dania has been cured of its plague with the restoration of the Life Gem. Gregor Blackrain described his brother of dying from the same disease, without referencing the Danian plague. The Life Gem has been restored, giving it access to its full artifact power! Arunusii has been delivered to Vera's care. But not before it had a conversation with Ralis. He seemed strangely okay with this turn of events, despite seeming to want the sword pretty badly. Aurus purchased a farm, which he discovered was being haunted by the ghost of a murdered child, rendering the land barren for crops. With Donovan's help, Aurus exorcised the young girl's spirit from the locket, and gave her corpse a proper burial. With her spirit moved on, his farmland can grow crops once more. Despite Severus' wishes, the letter (which contained a key to the Hero's Tomb) was delivered to Vera of Aristes. The party received a reward of 500 gold each for this service. The circus is no longer in town at Dania, and neither is Dietrich. The Dania Taskforce escaped from Halavaster's Tower, freeing a tribe of ogres and a particularly industrious boogeyman. The party investigated the utilities plant supplying Dania to look for a root cause of the plague. Although one was not found, a new friend was found in Dietrich, a misshapen, through friendly half-elf who can talk to rats. Despite previous appearences, the Taskforce succeeded in aiding Sly Tom, by being fooled into procuring advanced radio tech for him. Alexi has captured and killed Gauss, and showed up on Dania's doorstep with a tank and a military force. Then he was soundly trounced. Failed Quests Halavaster's plane collapsed with Taearnas still within, and Nypherae escaped with the keys that would have saved him.